


Rainbowland [vid]

by usuallyhats (shinyjenni)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/usuallyhats
Summary: "Don't worry, it's almost Thursday"





	Rainbowland [vid]

**Rainbowland**  
 **Music:** Miley Cyrus feat. Dolly Parton  
 **Content notes:** None  
 **Notes:** Uses footage from campaign one, campaign two (up to episode 51), Bunions and Flagons, Crash Pandas, Critical Role and the Club of Misfits, Honey Heist 1, The Screw Job and Thursday by Night  
 **Download:** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r7rc6d108qztq69/Critical_Role_-_Rainbowland_-_shinyjenni.zip/file) (3:23 minutes, 184MB) | [subtitle .srt](https://www.mediafire.com/file/oiva6gzgnt52x5f/Critical_Role_-_Rainbowland_-_shinyjenni.srt/file)

**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](https://usuallyhats.dreamwidth.org/359724.html) | [Youtube](https://youtu.be/bBhoUBX08lc) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/183753429223/rainbowland-music-by-miley-cyrus-feat-dolly)

[Critical Role - Rainbowland](https://vimeo.com/326888358) from [usuallyhats](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: together)


End file.
